survivor_reddit_orgsfandomcom-20200215-history
It's Merge O'Clock Time
"It's Merge O'Clock Time" is the fifth episode of SRorgs: Benin. Story Day 14 Fred is now the last remaining member of BB's alliance, and he knows that it's putting him in danger of being eliminated next. The others all know that Fred is going to be their first target as soon as they get the chance. With BB gone, the tribe also has to elect a new leader to replace him, and they vote for Usernam. Day 15 The two tribes are brought together for their next challenge in anticipation of the merge. They arrive to discover that they will not be merging until after their next reward challenge, and the winning tribe will win an advantage in the first individual immunity challenge for each member of the tribe. Agrime win the challenge and the two tribes merge into one. Usernam and the former Agrime members plan to start the merge by turning on Fred before they make their way onto taking out the less active Nokoue members. This plan also requires that at least somebody on Nokoue will have to flip onto their side. John, meanwhile, knows that this means that there's a way for Nokoue to come back into the game if they stick together in spite of their numbers disadvantage. The tribe's first official order of business is to come up with a new name, and they decide to use this opportunity to create a name that they know the host will struggle to pronounce, so they name their tribe 'Gelukkig Vakansiedae'. Day 16 Now that it's the merge, people are also on the hunt for new hidden immunity idols and advantages. Savage is lucky enough that he's able to find the merge idol, adding it to his collection. This puts him in a very powerful position going forwards in the game. The two tribe leaders are also taken to a secret location, one at a time, where they are both given an extra vote advantage. Usernam wants to save his for a later time, but John immediately sees it as an opportunity to turn things around for Nokoue. Day 17 Gelukkig Vakansiedae get together for their first individual immunity challenge. Fred knows that his head is potentially on the chopping block and he manages to win it to keep himself in the game. With Fred out of contention to be voted out, the Agrimes decide to stick together and vote out John as he is clearly the leader of Nokoue. They should automatically have a 5-4 advantage, but they try to get the others to flip and join them just to be more sure that John will be voted off because they know that an advantage could screw things up for them. Day 18 Savage is approached by people from Agrime to vote for John, but Savage thinks that this is all a plan to make Agrime play their idol on the wrong person. Meanwhile John's plan starts to come together in his head. With his extra vote he has the power to level up the votes, making it 5-5 between Nokoue and Agrime. However, he decides to go for something more complicated, hoping that his tribe correctly plays their idol. Savage and John don't communicate to each other about their plans, but they hope that things will work out for them anyway. At tribal council, things don't work out for them. Savage plays his idols on himself and Molten, but Agrime put all five of their votes on John. Instead of Nokoue leveling the votes with John's extra vote advantage, John puts neither of his votes on Macro, the tribe's main target, taking himself out of the game. Tribal Council Trivia * Gelukkig Vakansiedae is the longest tribe name in the game's history. * John is the first person to ever be voted off in the same tribal council as using an extra vote advantage. * Savage is the first person to ever play two hidden immunity idols at the same tribal council. Category:SRorgs: Benin episodes